Drunken Romp
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Six months after their marriage, Iniabi and Cynthia get drunk at an Ylissean Festival, leaving them unable to properly control both their actions, as well as their emotions and love towards each other.


Iniabi and Cynthia weren't ones to drink alcoholic beverages, choosing to rather remain on the soberer side. However, there was currently a harvest celebration going on in Ylisstol. Both of their families were going to be attending, along with many of their friends. Iniabi and Cynthia themselves especially had to go, as they were the Prince and Princess Consort of Ylisse, and Morgan and Amber would soon be passing the throne over to the two. It was also Iniabi and Cynthia's first celebration as a married couple, and there was alcohol being served to adult guests. Refusing an offer seemed rude, so the Prince and Princess Consort drank until they were as loose as an unstrung bow string. The wine deafened their senses and their judgement, and after a very short amount of time, the Ylissean Prince and his bride had found a dark corner to share, sloppy kisses dampening their lips. Cynthia moaned into Iniabi's mouth as the fingers of his left hand dug into her waist, but she then broke the make out session with a magnificent pop.

"Let's get out of here." Cynthia whispered.

Iniabi didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the whitenette's hand, and they quickly weaved through the crowd. It was a miracle they were able to make it back into the castle itself and find their way back to their room after getting so intoxicated. Three-fourths of the way to their bedroom, Cynthia yanked Iniabi's hand and hauled him over her shoulder with a swift maneuver that was impressive for someone so out of it and was a head smaller than him.

"Why are you carrying me?" Iniabi asked, his voice squeaking.

"I wanna, Inny." Cynthia slurred.

"Don't drop me. Ylisstol won't be happy if you break their eldest heir." Iniabi ordered.

Iniabi resided to being carried, amusing himself by playing with Cynthia's white pigtails. The woman neared their door, but tripped on the slight incline of the hallway leading to their room. Iniabi and Cynthia both tumbled to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs and uncontrollable giggles.

"I told you not to drop me!" Iniabi slurred, lying flat on his back and his chest shaking from laughter.

"O-Oops." Cynthia managed to get out in-between giggles.

Iniabi turned his head to look at Cynthia beside him. Even when not intoxicated, his childhood best friend was so stunning to look at. She was both gorgeous and adorable to him. He touched her cheek with the back of his fingers, his movements awkward and sluggish.

"You're so pretty, Cynthia." Iniabi slurred.

Cynthia giggled, hiccuping slightly as she laughed. Iniabi helped up his giddy wife and they entered their bedroom together, their arms snaked about each other in support. Iniabi barely had time to think through his happy haze before Cynthia attacked his lips. At first, he let the half-Ylissean and half-Plegian Pegasus Knight do what she wished. Cynthia smothered kiss after kiss against his lips and cheek, her fingers greedily shoveling through his dark blue hair. Iniabi's Exalted and Fell blood raced downward in an overwhelming rush, and the boy couldn't wait. He pushed Cynthia back to the closest solid surface that would serve as a bed, which happened to be a small table that Sumia and Henry had given Cynthia, as a wedding present for their daughter to decorate her and her husband's room with. Cynthia clumsily tore herself out of her Pegasus Knight uniform and armor, exposing her pale naked body, while Iniabi took his time with removing his tactician coat, shirt, pants, and other accessories, leaving him just as exposed as his wife. Cynthia hopped up on the table, and her feet and legs clamped around Iniabi's hips, drawing him against her with a jerk. She gave a cute little chuckle, earning a small smile from her husband. Iniabi's hands encircled Cynthia's waist as they continued in blissful ministrations with their lips. Two of Cynthia's fingers slid agonizingly along Iniabi's erect shaft. The boy's stomach curled in the most wonderfully aching way at the teasing touch, and he broke their make out session to moan in the space between them. He raised his head after recovering, and the dirtiest smirk and most divine sight greeted him in the dim firelight. Cynthia laid back on the table, which was surprisingly strong enough to support her. The woman's nude form revealed her soaping wet vagina, presented to Iniabi on a silver platter, solely all his for the taking. His head may have been swimming in a drunken bliss, but Iniabi got the message. He grabbed her firm strong thighs, pulled Cynthia towards him so her rear teetered on the edge of the table, and leaned in. Guiding his shaft to her, he rubbed the tip to Cynthia's pussy, spreading her wet heat before sliding in. Cynthia's soft pink fluffy lips completely engulfed Iniabi's shaft, and Iniabi could feel them sucking in his member. The sensation sent stars bursting in Iniabi's vision, and the dark bluenette breathed deeply to control spilling prematurely. Clinging to Cynthia's thighs, he began to pump, the table rocking along with them. Cynthia held tightly to the table's edge to keep from falling off. Iniabi's movements grew faster at every sigh and erotic moan that escaped Cynthia's throat. He could feel his pleasure climbing the mountain, drawing close to tipping over the peak at the intense build up in his groin. The table eventually rocked to the point of nearly lifting off the floor from how rough Iniabi was being. Cynthia repeatedly yanked on the edge, slamming into Iniabi as he thrust into her. A groan escaped deep from Iniabi's throat as he clenched his eyes shut, falling off the peak. Ripples of hot pleasure swirled through his core. Clinging to Cynthia's thighs, he curled over the white haired girl's form, riding out the waves. His seed spilled inside her for the second time since their wedding night, their careful precaution during all six months of marriage tossed carelessly aside by their drunken romp. As they panted and calmed down from their high, Cynthia giggled and hiccuped, squirming on the tabletop.

"I l-love *hic* you so m-much *hic*, Inny." Cynthia whispered drunkenly.

Iniabi smiled and pulled his wife off of the table. However, he wasn't prepared for her weight and both tumbled to the ground again, with Cynthia on top of Iniabi. Iniabi laughed slightly and attempted to get up, but Cynthia pinned him down, her breasts ticking his chest and her white public hairs ticking his retracted shaft.

"N-No. Don't make *hic* me move, Iniabi. I wanna lay here. I f-feel *hic* so comfortable." Cynthia ordered with a blank smile.

Iniabi nodded and proceeded to cuddle with Cynthia, for all but a few minutes before both succumbed to their intoxication and passed out for the night.

Several weeks would go by before Cynthia went for a checkup and found out that she was carrying their first baby. That was an unexpected turn they couldn't remember how had happened.


End file.
